Letters from Nikki
by Goombario Jr
Summary: There's no Swapnote category, so this is the next best place. Nikki sends the 3DS player special messages that leads to more.


The musical introduction of Swapnote was as cheerful-sounding as ever when the 3DS player tapped the app's icon with his stylus and waited for it to open. He was expecting a few notes from a far-off friend, someone he had tried to keep in touch with for a while.

When it loaded, the player smiled at the sight of many blue envelopes appearing on the screen. When he selected one, the message's border was yellow—Nikki had sent him a note. The red-haired female Mii jumped popped up on-screen and waved at him as a drawing started to form next to her. The player looked away as it continued, assuming it was just a message about "Swapnote is so awesome!" or something along those lines.

What he saw instead was something he couldn't believe.

"Hello, it's Nikki again! I want to tell you something!"

The message changed to a blank slate before writing again.

"I've been thinking about you a lot recently and … well …"

Nikki's Mii started to blush, and looked away from the player.

"I have a crush on you! I didn't want to tell you because I was nervous!"

The player was bewildered at the sloppy text in front of him. Did Nikki, a fictional character in an app, just confess to him? Was this Nintendo's idea of a Valentine's Day message?

The player shrugged it off and replied to the notes he received from his friend as he usually did, and went to return to the 3DS's home screen. Just as he moved his thumb to the Home button, Swapnote's window for an incoming note appeared. Did his friend reply that fast?

He tapped the new envelope, and, once again, saw yellow. Nikki appeared once more and started to scribble.

"You didn't reply to me yet? I was excited, too …"

The message was blank, and Nikki's Mii looked upset for a moment. Her frown soon changed into a smirk, and she winked at the player.

"I was going to tell you fun things too, about how you turn me on, and how I have double-d sized breasts …"

The player's jaw dropped. How in the hell could a Mii have breasts whatsoever? Nikki looked flat as a board! Nikki's note still had a third section left, and the player gulped nervously when Nikki started to scribble—only this time, it was a drawing.

It was a drawing of Nikki herself, Nikki leaning over to look right into the player's eyes. Her right hand pulled her sweater collar aside, enough that the player could see her bare cleavage. A hastily-scribbled "I hate wearing a bra …" was next to her. For a simple drawing from Nikki, this was pretty erotic. With that, the note's three-page limit was met.

The player wished the limit was five.

He quickly saved the note for later viewing and closed the 3DS, hoping getting dinner would take his mind off of that really weird (and likely joke) message.

A few hours later, he looked at his 3DS to see a light blinking on the side, meaning he had received something. He quickly opened it, seeing that Swapnote had a dot on its icon. Was this from Nikki again? Probably not, that was a joke message. The player opened the app and watched as a single envelope appeared, followed by another, and another, and another.

Ten envelopes appeared. The player paused, a bit nervous as his stylus moved towards the first one. He tapped it.

It was yellow.

Nikki appeared once again, and waved to him. For some reason, the player felt the need to wave back at her. Nikki winked at him and … blew him a kiss. After this, her sketching began and the player watched as her drawing started to form.

Nikki's smiling face … her head and hair … her neck …

Nikki's sweater was pushed down to her stomach, which was a bit chubby. The girl wasn't fat by any means, but she had a bit of the "nerd-girl" chub on her, which the player found kind of cute. Her stomach wasn't the point of this, though—Nikki's bare breasts were amazing. She had gone all-out on this drawing, giving the player a very good view of her nude upper-body. A hastily-written "Are they too big? Do you like them?" was above the drawing's head.

Note saved.

The player tapped the next envelope—yellow, as expected.

Nikki's Mii was blushing, her ball-like hands running down her body as the drawing started. Nikki's sweater was down to her ankles, and the player had a look at her entire body—she wore knee-high black stockings with black shoes. She had a blush on her face, which looked like scribbled lines on her cheeks. The Nikki Mii was blushing as well, looking at the player for a moment, then away from him.

Note saved, of course.

The next few notes were more of Nikki's sweater gradually leaving her body until the girl was in stockings alone. She was drawn in various poses; holding her breasts in her hands while licking her lips, her fist in a pumping motion as she winked at the player, and the final one was the best of all: Nikki on her back, her feet close to the screen, her using her right hand to spread open her pussy. She had even gone as far as to draw her clit. In this one, her sweater was back on, but just barely—she had the rim in her mouth, revealing her breasts to the player while masturbating.

Note saved with the speed of sound.

The notes continued to appear, each one naughtier than the last.

One of them had a drawing of Nikki winking at the player, with "Fuck me!" written next to her. Another had her looking at the player with her fingers wrapped around an erection while her tongue stuck out. "I want your dick" was scribbled next to her. A third was the same as a previous drawing, showing Nikki's spread pussy, now with "Cum inside of me!" written beside her. The last looked as if she had trouble concentrating, but the player could make out Nikki on her hands and knees with the frame of a man behind her, having sex with her from behind. "Fuck me hard!" was written in red ink above her.

In every note, the player noticed small text written somewhere in it: "AR card now!" It was in every single one, on every page of each message. The AR cards that came with his 3DS didn't seem all that worthwhile—if he used the Mii one, Nikki would be very small. He did have the giant AR card though, so maybe that's what she was referring to?

He quickly found the card in his room and threw a towel on the floor, gently placing the card on top of it while opening the AR Games app. Just as he was holding the 3DS in front of the card, he realized he hadn't ever acquired Nikki's Mii, so how was this supposed to work?

His answer had already appeared.

Nikki was standing on top of the card, smiling and waving at him. Her drawings didn't do her body justice—she did indeed have the chubby body, but her breasts, even through her body-length sweater, looked fantastic. Her long, black stockings hugged her curves in all the right places. Her red glasses completed her perfection. All the player could do was look at her.

"Hey, will you take a picture of me?"

Did Nikki just speak? Did a beautiful, busty, perfectly chubby Mii just speak English?

The player did as she asked, hitting one of the shoulder buttons on the 3DS. He looked down at the screen to see his result, but Nikki wasn't there anymore. He looked back up, thinking he might have to adjust the card.

"Hello there!"

Nikki's face was now in front of his, her head over the 3DS. The player looked back at the screen—empty card. He looked back up—real Nikki. Not a Mii, an actual girl that looked like Nikki. She was only a human in appearance, as far as he knew—she looked perfect, but still like a 3D girl.

"Thanks for taking my picture; I was hoping this would be the result!" Nikki exclaimed. The player nodded, speechless. Nikki giggled at his reaction. "You don't think this is really happening, huh? Maybe this will change your mind!"

Nikki moved her head past the 3DS, even closer to the player's—she leaned in, kissing his lips. She held the kiss for a few moments, licking at his lips with her tongue. She felt warm against him and he almost-instantly missed her touch when she pulled away.

"Do you believe now? It's me, Nikki, silly!"

The player wanted to say something to her, really he did—any time he opened his mouth, Nikki took the lead and spoke up first.

"Did you like my drawings? They weren't too lewd, were they?" Nikki asked, actually looking concerned as if this was an issue. The player shook his head. "Great! You see, although it doesn't look like it, Miis can actually see the players in front of us, and, well … I've been watching your notes for a while, and you seem so nice, a-and you're cute, and …" Nikki's entire face was red, and the player felt his own cheeks beginning to warm up. Without another word, Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. The player tried to speak, but Nikki placed a finger to his lips.

"Put the 3DS down and show me around your house-preferably the bedroom." Nikki winked at him. "Come on, let's go."

The player still couldn't believe any of this was happening; he could feel Nikki's touch, he could feel her lips, he could see her body. This felt like a dream, but he knew it was all real. Nikki grabbed his hand, gently pulling him out of the living room and down the hallway, stopping at his bedroom door.

"I've seen you walk around the house all the time, so I probably know it as well as you." Nikki smiled. "I've never experienced how soft a bed feels like, though, although I've heard a lot about it." The player wondered how a Mii could 'hear' about such things, but he shrugged it off and followed Nikki into his bedroom.

Once inside, Nikki released his hand and walked away from him, turning to face him. A sultry smile crossed her lips as her hands moved down, grabbing the rim of her sweater. She very slowly pulled it up, pausing as it reached her stomach.

"Am I too chubby?" Nikki asked. She looked relieved when the player shook his head. "That's great, I was nervous!" Nikki's body was even more amazing bare—her pink panties had a Swapnote envelope on the front, which the player found very cute, and her black stockings looked like a second skin. Nikki chuckled at his staring and continued to pull, now resting her sweater just above her bare breasts. "You can feel them, if you want."

Nikki approached the player, sticking out her chest with a smile. He nodded in response, grabbing Nikki's large breasts and gently squeezing them. Her breasts were soft in his hands, the smooth skin even more inviting to his exploring hands. Nikki's nipples were starting to harden from his touch—when his thumb brushed over her right, Nikki let out a soft moan. Noticing he was too distracted to notice her, Nikki pulled him into another kiss, her tongue already entering his mouth. Both of their tongues moved together, although Nikki once again took the lead, her tongue thrashing around in his mouth, against his own.

When Nikki broke the kiss, a line of saliva connected their tongues. She smiled at the player, who had a blush on his face. She grabbed his hand once more, falling back onto his bed and pulling him along with her. He landed on top of her, looking into Nikki's eyes as she looked into his.

"I'm glad I'm here." Nikki smiled. "I've wanted to be with you for so long now, I was afraid you wouldn't want me." The silence from the boy made her chuckle. "You know, I didn't send you those last few notes for no reason. Would you like me to make them a reality?"

Nikki pushed him off of her, watching as he moved onto his knees, Nikki sat up, approaching him and unfastening his pants, unzipping them and reaching for his boxers, her hand going inside and pulling out his very hard, erect cock. Nikki licked her lips, looking up at him with seductive eyes.

"This is what I really wanted for Valentine's Day." Without another word, Nikki moved closer and took the cock into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head back and forth. The player let out a soft moan, grabbing Nikki's soft red hair as she started to eagerly suck on him. The feeling of her warm, wet tongue against his skin was amazing, something he had never felt before. Nikki's eyes didn't leave his as her head started to move faster on him, the sound of her mouth rapidly moving on his penis becoming audible. The player felt his cock begin to throb in her mouth, and Nikki must have notice this as well—she pulled back and fell back onto the bed, spreading her legs and looking at him.

He looked at her—sweater just above her breasts, stockings slightly rolled down, and her red glasses on her nose, having slipped down from the sweat.

"Well, come on, aren't you going to fuck me like I asked?" Nikki teasingly stuck out her tongue, nodding at him. "Don't leave a lady waiting!"

The player nodded, moving to the front of her and pushing his pants to his ankles. Nikki smiled, wrapping her arms around his back and her legs around his waist. She looked into his eyes and had the most seductive smirk on her face that he'd ever seen.

"Fuck me." Nikki whispered. "Fuck me hard."

It wasn't five minutes later that Nikki's legs had a tighter hold on the boy, Nikki moaning loudly and tossing her head back in pleasure as the player furiously thrust inside of her, watching her large breasts bounce with his every move. Nikki's eyes were closed and her arms had moved from around him to the bed under her, gripping onto the sheets for dear life as her moans echoed throughout the room.

"Come on, harder! Harder, please!"

The mattress under the two squeaked louder with their lovemaking, the springs moving faster in time with the thrusting. Nikki's legs were wrapped around tight enough that she tried to pull him in closer, his responding with thrusting deeper inside of her. Nikki's glasses her slid down to her chest now, giving the player a look at her beautiful brown eyes that now looked right into his. Sweat ran down Nikki's face as she attempted to quiet down her moans, but was met with no success as another yell of pleasure escaped her lips.

"Yes …!" Nikki moaned softly, looking up into the player's eyes. "You're amazing … I l-love you!"

The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room—the player was thrusting into Nikki as fast as he could, accompanied by Nikki's moans of "So good!" every other minute. It was like a dream come true—having sex with Nikki, who continuously said how much she loved you and wanted you—it was an experience he never wanted to end. The player felt orgasm quickly approaching, but wasn't sure if cumming inside of Nikki would be wise—would she be okay with it? Her note said that she wanted it, after all.

"It's okay, cum inside of me!" Nikki spoke through heavy breathing, as if on cue. "Fill me with your cum!"

With one final hard, deep thrust, the player felt ropes of cum spray into Nikki's now-clamping pussy. Nikki screamed in pure bliss when the first shot of cum left him.

"I'm cumming!" Nikki yelled, her entire body shaking as her orgasm hit. The player could feel her juices leaking all over his cock, but this only made him cum harder. The two lay perfectly still, loving their orgasm. "It feels so good! I love you! I love you!" Nikki said, pulling him down into another deep kiss. She pushed him back again, looking into his eyes. "I'm yours forever. I'll never leave you."

This was the last thing the player remembered when his eyes opened. He sat up in bed, seeing that his pants were down and the sheet under him was still wet. He wondered if, sadly enough, it had somehow all been a dream. Standing up and stretching, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, on his dresser.

Nikki's panties.

He ran out of his room and down the hall, listening for anything—he heard noises from the kitchen. He dashed inside, pausing at the doorway.

Nikki stood over the stove, cooking. She turned, looking at him with a warm smile. "Good morning!"

The player stood there, looking at her. He couldn't believe it. Nikki approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing the tip of his nose. "Do I have to say it again?" She asked, smiling at him. She gently pecked his lips, looking into his eyes over the rim of her glasses.

"I'll never leave you."


End file.
